


keep me safe inside (with your arms like towers)

by saintfrog



Series: we create stardusts: johnyong fluff drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, johnny the sweetest bear, plenty of kisses, taeyong the precious babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: Johnny is Taeyong’s comfort crowd.





	keep me safe inside (with your arms like towers)

**Author's Note:**

> title’s taken from paramore’s we are broken and summary from conan gray’s comfort crowd.
> 
> wrote this on a rainy, gloomy night. this is self-indulgent, just wanting some company.

**[yongie]**  
11:35) is it too late for me to book for a cuddle appointment?  
11:36) u asleep?

**[jyans]**  
11:37) omw ♡

**[yongie]**  
11:38) john bear ;A;

* * *

The night sky is clear, soft curtains of clouds slowly opening for the stars to make a show, winking and twinkling. The wind sofly howls and the queen of the night shining so bright up in her throne.

All the picturesque sceneries this night offers couldn’t keep Taeyong’s heart at bay that’s been in great despair and chaos. Despite of the calmness it brings, the tranquility the moonlight brings, it’s still quite impossible for it to put peace in his raging emotions.

But he’s truly grateful that there has been one person who has such great power of calming his overflowing thoughts, so familiar on how to keep him safe from all the bad things that are willing to hurt him.

Someone who’s now knocking on his door in this late time of the night, always on their feet whenever he needs them.

Taeyong shoots up from his bed as soon as he heard five knocks, peeling the blanket off of his cold body and leaving it forgotten on the floor.

“Hey—”

There was no chance for exchanging of greetings or any kind of words as Taeyong launched himself towards the person who was behind the front door as soon as he opened it, holding on for dear life.

They stayed like that for a moment, Taeyong relishing every second his body is collided with his favorite person in the whole wide world, Johnny, also known as the person who holds the title of Best Human To Ever Exist In Taeyong’s Life.

Quite an exaggeration if you might, but to him, that really is how he would want to define Johnny.

As much as Johnny would want to never let go of Taeyong, the cold wind glides to his skin and makes him a shivering mess.

“Hey, waffle.” The way his childhood nickname rolls perfectly on Johnny’s tongue puts a soft tinge of pink on his cheeks, he loves it so much when Johnny calls him that. He really was a waffle addict when he was a child.

“Hey,” he responds without untangling his limbs from how it’s snaked around the other’s waist. Johnny couldn’t help but to notice how Taeyong’s voice came out nasally, as if he just cried.

Johnny finally pulls away. Taeyong was quick to whine but then easily stopped when Johnny cradled his face. Taeyong leans into the warm touch of Johnny’s wonderful hands.

“It’s cold, sweetheart,” he plants a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, “let’s go inside.”

Taeyong nods, clearly have forgotten about the fact that he should’ve let Johnny inside his apartment first before launching himself to him. He’s a complete mess, he just badly needs Johnny’s power hugs.

Johnny carefully shuts the door and pull Taeyong back in his bedroom. Taeyong climbs back on his bed and Johnny, the ever sweet guy, picks up the abandoned blanket lying on the floor and finally cover it to their bodies once he’s thrown himself on the spot which Taeyong always saves for him.

He’s on his full koala mode tonight and Johnny’s never complaining. Sometimes Taeyong apologizes to him for always being on the receiving end, while what Johnny mostly receives from him are his whining and uncontrolled emotions.

Johnny never misses a beat. He never allow Taeyong to think he’s never given him anything that’s nice. In fact, their relationship is what he treasures most. Taeyong’s been his partner in everything they do since they were eight. Taeyong have heard it all, but there really are times when he just can’t help but to think he’s been a huge burden to Johnny. And at times like this, Johnny would wrap Taeyong around his arms and pepper kisses all over his face until he’s feeling all better.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Johnny carefully questions while he draw circles on Taeyong’s back.

Taeyong buried his face deeper against the crook of Johnny’s neck, it’s so warm and it smells so nice he want to have permanent residence there.

“Nothing,” he starts and kissed the skin his lips could reach, “I just couldn’t sleep, is all.”

Johnny knows there might have been so many things Taeyong is thinking at this ungodly hour but he doesn’t probe, because he’s always willing to wait for the time Taeyong’s ready to open up and Taeyong is more than grateful for that.

For now, all he needs is some company. A familiar comforting soul to help him sleep longer and it’s Johnny—have always been.

Johnny hugs Taeyong tighter and kisses the crown of his head.

“Tell me everything whenever you’re ready, waffle.” Another kiss for Taeyong, “but right now, the cuddle session starts and I’m charging.”

Taeyong chuckles and Johnny is so happy to hear it. “Okay, big guy, how should I repay you?”

Johnny hums, acting as if he’s thinking about something when he already knows what he wants to get from Taeyong.

“Breakfast.”

Taeyong snorts and looks up to Johnny with doe eyes, “that’s all?”

Johnny nods, he’s a huge fan of the latter’s cooking, after all. Taeyong’s kitchen skills are so damn high quality, he considers himself lucky to have it for free.

“Okay,” Taeyong replies, but before he could bury his face back to Johnny’s neck, he received a kiss on the tip of his nose.

That was the second time he blushed tonight and Johnny watch him with fond eyes.

“Thank you for coming tonight, John-bear.” Really, Taeyong wouldn’t know what he would do with his life without Johnny.

“You’re welcome, cuddlebug.” Johnny kissed Taeyong’s soft pink locks twice. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Good night.”

“Good night, sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wish you nothing but happiness, much love.


End file.
